Lucky Shot
by freya kurenai
Summary: Block Three of the Prussia Explosion of Awesomeness.// PrussiaSwitzerland.// "What happened?" To his horror, Gilbert replied, "I got kissed."


**A/N: **How many times will I go on about this? Don't worry, there's only one more left in my Prussian-Invasion-of-Awesomeness. I love Vash! XD :| ... But, actually...? I'm _sort of _leaning towards AustriaSwitzerland, but I decided to swim over here for a quickie. :D A continuation, yet again, in terms of prompts. PrussiaLatvia-RussiaPrussia... and now, PrussiaSwitzerland. :D The numbering is wacked. Don't sue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Axis Powers Hetalia**. Nor the plot for _**Practical Magic**_. And my uncle owns a rifle, a semi-automatic, and a revolver. He is my spiritual Vash. With this, I am free to wreak havoc upon this fandom.

**Warning: Switzerland**, the warning all on his own, coming after Russia. XD And **AU** explosions. Seriously. Also, some _**fluff in disguise**_. Or is it just my _complete inability _to crank them out? *sigh* _**Some of the parts here are connected**_, I'll give some notes at the end of the fic for 'em. Oh, and excuse _**my ignorance about guns**_. My uncle hid his book on firearms, and this was spur of the six-hours-before-dawn.

***sound of a gun being loaded* Enjoy!**

.

X+X+X

.

**Lucky Shot**

.

X+X+X

**#21 - Devotion**

When he reads the history books, he reads between the lines, and knows that Prussia's love for his country and its ruler was no lie.

At the same time, he tries not to question the nation's feelings for him.

X+X+X

**#22 - Life**

Considering his stiff-as-a-rod little brother, the crazy Hungarian female that kept trying to hook him up with the stuffy musician from Up-town, and the insane (_but definitely hot_) Swiss male that currently had a hunting rifle pointed at his vital regions, Gilbert Bieldschmidt concludes that it wouldn't be that bad to die at this moment.

Except, you know, he was _Prussian._ And he was _awesome_. So, _evidently_, it still wasn't his time.

Besides, he thought he was a girl...!

X+X+X

**#23 -Jealousy**

When Austria and Prussia argue like an old, raring-to-be-divorced married couple in the middle of the meeting, Switzerland is just happy to have a history of shooting people who dared disturb the already disturbing meetings (_America, the Lost City of Atlantis, and burgers do not a happy England make, and France was groping about half of Europe and getting pummelled by the other half_)-- at least no one could blame the gunshots on anything else.

X+X+X

**#24 - Hands**

There's a hand on his ass and suddenly the bastard is on the ground, staring up at him in shock, and Vash's hunting rifle is pressed to a certain area that any male would sorely miss.

"Got anything you want to say before you die, punk?" he was feeling slightly merciful today, it seemed.

The albino blinked, and smirked. "First, I'm sorry I thought you were a girl." His finger curled around the trigger... "Second, may I know your name? 'Cause, well, you look _better _than a girl."

Vash Zwingli's scowl twitched.

-+-+-+-

Ludwig gaped openly at the still-red hand print on his older brother's cheek, and asked, in a state of barely concealed awe (_only Ms. Elizaveta could hit him, and it was always with her frying pan_),

"What happened?"

To his horror, Gilbert replied, with a blissful sigh,

"I got kissed."

X+X+X

**#25 - Taste**

It really was no surprise, Prussia thought as the other nation stole his breath away, the Swiss did make the _best_ chocolate. It made sense that Vash's kisses were the same.

X+X+X

**#26 - Forever**

The sun is setting, and they're sitting at the shore, hands together. Switzerland holds his breath, as the other nation speaks.

"Colors fade and the truth is distorted, but lies are forever."

He tries to draw his hand away from the other's, but Prussia tightens his grip,

"But of course, I'm awesome, so I beat the shit out of everything."

"You idiot..." the other nation mutters, blush spreading on his cheeks.

X+X+X

**#27 - Blood**

"And her hood was red, as red as blood-- OW!!"

A semi-automatic to his albino-head.

"Stop freaking our kid out!"

The little girl protested, "But I like blood, daddy! Especially the ones in the juice boxes..."

Gilbert grins. Another hit.

"Ow! What was that for??"

"Stop giving her strawberry-milk-flavored juice! You know she's allergic!"

A tug at Vash's apron.

"Daddy... I don't feel so good..."

Gilbert stares helplessly at his husband, and Vash sighs. "Call Lili. I'll get her stuff."

X+X+X

**#28 - Illness**

He walks in an empty hallway--

_and someone calls out his name_

--and there's no one there besides him.

He sits at his usual seat during the meetings--

_and he hears the seat beside him creak, as if someone is sitting next to him_

--and there's no one there besides him.

He turns to point his gun at the trespassing bastard--

_and he hears the cackling and the chirping from behind_

--and there's no one there besides him.

Everyone stares, and whispers, and Liechtenstein touches his arm with her features spelling out worry,

but no one understands besides him.

He closes his eyes, tries to sleep and dream--

_and he feels the ghost of a kiss on his lips, his cheek, and his neck, and then a smirk as he shivers in response,_

--and there's no one there besides _him_.

X+X+X

**#29 - Melody**

As a pirate, he knew of the deadly and enchanting sirens that lured sailors to their graves, and when he heard that heavenly song, he knew he was going to hell for even considering coming closer, but he didn't mind.

He skips over drift wood and puddles and tries as quietly as he can to approach the singer out on the lowest rock. He sees short, blonde hair and pale milky skin, and he takes a step, _and slips and falls into the water._

"I knew you were a bastard pirate, Bieldschmidt, but I didn't know you were a perverted peeping-tom as well."

And he looks up, dazed, to find not a siren but the captain of the Royal Naval Fleet, Vash Zwingli, pointing a revolver at his head.

He knew he was going to hell.

(_And boy was hell __**hot**_)

X+X+X

**#30 - Wish**

Lili asks him, as he bustles about their makeshift-greenhouse, "What are you making, brother?"

"A true love spell." he replies, taking out a wooden bowl and facing the wall filled with flowers. "Stars are stupid and they get things wrong, being so high up, so I'm gonna make my own spell. It works better that way." he said, with the confidence of nine-year-old spell casters, and began to pluck petals.

"Ooohh..." his sister says, and follows him as he completes his ingredients. "What's your true love gonna be like?"

"My true love will be pretty, but not dumb. Brilliant and maybe arrogant, but I'll handle that. Loves animals, and cares for little brothers and sisters... and..." Vash's eyes gleam as he holds the bowl up to the midnight sky, "And?" Lili presses,

"And my true love'll be _awesome_." the petals swirled in the bowl, and then floated gently up into the sky.

-+-+-+-

"And, if I may ask, what's _your _name? _Officer._" a nineteen-year-old Vash asks, acid dripping from his tongue. His dislike for this man had grown since he mentioned his sister and her trail of bad luck, and he was setting a new record for 'Most Number of Times Vash Wanted To Put A Bullet Through His Head' simply by breathing in front of him. His hand itched around the gun he had pulled out.

"Bieldschmidt. Gilbert Bieldschmidt." the albino smirked, pushing down the Luger pointed at him with a finger.

"And I'm _awesome_."

.

.

.

.

.

fin

.

X+X+X

.

**[NOTES]**

.

.

_**[21] Devotion**_ - The recurring theme from my PrussiaLatvia. Reading [history] makes people depressed. *legaspeth* I'm sending out the wrong subliminal messages. XD *Though, I've read a FritzPrussia somewhere...*

.

.

_**[22] Life**_ - This will be connected somewhere in the future numbers. Gilbert's promotional message: _**Awesome Prussians never die. **_:D *And yes, I know, I heard _'Up Town Girl'_ playing the minute I typed that sentence down. Sorry Austria. XD*

.

.

_**[23] Jealousy **_- sappy, without a place. Switzerland's views are so wonked. Can't blame him, though. Love does funny things to people. :D And Alfred was saying Atlantis sunk because they didn't have burgers. XD

.

.

_**[24] Hands**_ - **!!CONNECTED TO #22 LIFE!! **Yes, Vash, point the gun at his family jewels. WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO'LL MISS THEM, DAMMIT. And Prussia did not hit his head, it's just that... Vash's prettiness does funny things to people. :D And if you watched _**Jennifer's Body **_(Starring Megan Fox & Amanda Seyfried), **Florence & The Machine** sings about a _**Kiss With A Fist**_. To be fair, a slap is a kiss with an 'open' fist. ^o^

.

.

_**[25] Taste**_ - Here's my bias. Too much Swiss chocolate from my relatives overseas. Who are from other countries. O.o -.- o.O So, will India taste spicy? And does England taste like Earl Grey? Does Canada taste like maple syrup (_better read a FraNada for this_)? XD 42. Yup.

.

.

_**[26] Forever**_ - That bit of kookie-wisdom was brought to you by my lack of Awesome Coffee (that is, Bailey's spiked normal coffee). Prussia takes credit for his own logic. And we shall all squeal at a blushing Switzerland.

.

.

_**[27] Blood**_ - ...you decide how the kid got there. I favor the mpreg scenario, sad I couldn't fit it in here. :D FYI, though, it was Little Red's tale Prussia was butchering. :D And Lili is Liechtenstein. I bow to fanon for this one.

.

.

_**[28] Illness **_- *cough* Let's all leave Vash be. XD I kinda like that spiel... _'What if Prussia was REALLY gone?'_. The answer ain't 42 this time around.

.

.

_**[29] Melody **_- *fans self* w00t. Pirate AU sets fire to our desires. :D A monster of a storm whipped the Philippines just recently, and my family went through every DVD we had in stock while the cable was unavailable (_we also read every book in the house :D_). I didn't watch _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_, but I did see the case. And that was enough. Oh, and I was about to put _British Naval Fleet_, but I didn't wanna explain Vash's existence there. XD

.

.

_**[30] Wish**_ - Yet another product of the unavailable cable scenario. I watched _**Practical Magic **_back to back with _**Stepford Wives**_. Nicole Kidman worked both roles pretty well. And yes, Vash and Lili are 'witches' (_Vash: WARLOCK! Me: Screw the gender issue!_) here, and I fiddled with the plot a bit (**DISCLAIMER!!I DON'T OWN PRACTICAL MAGIC!!DISCLAIMER**), but the essence is still there: WISHING DOESN'T WORK, LET'S CAST SPELLS OF TRUE LOVE. And who doesn't want their true love to be awesome?? XD

.

.

.

**A/N: **Three down, and the last one's up next. As always, tell me which one you think rocks the hardest, and which one has the stuff to rock a oneshot. :D And remember to cast spells for it. :D

Latvia = #1-10

Russia = #11-20

Poland = #31-40


End file.
